Dominio y Rendición
by misiranwe
Summary: Continuación de Poder y Deseo.


**Resumen:**

Continuación de Poder y Deseo. En esta parte Daiki lucha contra el anhelo de aquellos días felices con su ex amante e hijo adoptivo, las inclinaciones al dolor para sentirse bien y el peso de liderar el frente rebelde por la destrucción o restauración de su antiguo hogar; Arätz.

Por su parte, Taiga se encuentra sumido en una mezcla de circunstancias que le empujan a cambiar; su carrera peligra, su estabilidad se desmorona, todo por culpa de un hombre: su ex amante. Esto le llevará a tomar decisiones bruscas que afectarán no solo a él mismo. Un empujón al lado oscuro.

Y el padre de Daiki… ha perdido hasta su propio nombre, pero sin esperarlo ha firmado un trato con el mismo diablo, uno que no dudará en poner el infierno a sus deseos.

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra "entre comillas": pensamiento de los personajes.

-párrafos numerados: saltos de escena, cambio de punto de vista y/o tiempo por escenas.

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Courage**

1

Era plena medianoche, el cielo parecía absorberle y consolarle, con su engañosa cercanía sobre las dunas de Num; hacía semanas que había abandonado a su familia y por momentos su consciencia le atenazaba por ambos lados: una parte reprochaba el abandonar la promesa tácita de un brillante y hermoso futuro junto a su amante- ¿o debería considerarlo ya ex amante?- y su hijo. Por otra parte se reprochaba el dudar su lealtad a sus padres y antecesores.

Era un completo idiota, y lo sabía. Tiempo atrás no estaría considerando tales pensamientos. Por un momento deseó nunca haber conocido al pelirrojo, pero aunque fue por poco tiempo había sido tan feliz… si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes…

"Pero esta es la realidad."

¿De qué servía pensar en lo que no pudo ser?

No obstante era una dura lucha. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a las facilidades de una vida sin responsabilidades, de lujos sin preocupaciones, de comodidades propias de esos tontos americanos y sus despreocupadas costumbres, de su cultura tan liberal… Pero más que nada a ser mimado, a sentirse a salvo bajo el abrigo de cálidos abrazos, palabras ininteligibles y olor a talco de bebé.

Joder… incluso a las peleas sin sentido con su pareja, las caminatas nocturnas y las fiestas estúpidas que arreglaba ese remedo de manager. Tanto como las discusiones que generalmente terminaban en sexo desenfrenado.

Pronto serían seis meses sin todo eso; sin miradas afectivas, honestidad y sentido de igualdad.

Sin Taiga. Sin Tetsu.

Las palabras que antes dijese su cuñado, en su prisa por perderle, aun dolían porque eran crudas y reales.

"Perderás lo que tienes en busca de algo que ya has perdido."

Es que simplemente no podía rendirse. Llámenlo necia impresión, pero muchas cosas no cuadraban: muchos de sus contactos y personas de confianza desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y de ser verdadera la información oficial sobre la traición del viejo Jahbe, nadie dudaría en exponer a los implicados, pero no había nada en los registros oficiales de Mara, el lugar donde iba toda información sobre miembros fallecidos de la nobleza, traidores o no. Algo que parecía demasiado sospechoso fue la presunta muerte del Malik y su retorno, más aún su aparente cambio de actitud ante los asuntos de gobierno; su padre no era tan blando, no dejaba que el concejo tomase las decisiones grandes ni era tan permisivo en los asuntos comerciales. Aún más notable, este gobernador había firmado alianzas con Barëim. Arätz estaba abierta a todos ahora, cuando la política había sido conservarle de influencias externas.

Como una puta abierta de piernas.

Arätz, su viejo hogar, ya no era más la tierra protegida y libre de extremismos de sus antepasados.

Tuvo a bien estudiar las viejas costumbres de otros guetos; vestir apropiadamente era más que una necesidad, una obligación; los ademanes, los estratos, las diferencias sociales y de género… ¡toda una mierda!

Las tradiciones extremistas se habían instaurado; y todos las cumplían religiosamente como si lo fuesen desde siempre parte de su cultura.

Incluso habían deshonrado hasta la muerte a su amada Satsuki; muchos aún se referían a ella de manera hosca, sucia y brusca, narrando cómo se abría de piernas para que sus violadores tuviesen misericordia de no penetrarla todos a la vez.

La densa arena hería sus manos, partículas pequeñas de metal se clavaban entre sus uñas y raspaban sus dedos, buscando un poco de dolor para volver el control.

Sonriendo irónico pensó en todas esas veces que se metió en problemas y causó otros tantos por su carácter desbordante; malos hábitos se construyen en poco tiempo y tardan una vida en corregirse.

La única manera que trabajaba mejor para bajarle los humos era llegar al punto de ruptura, pero Taiga prefería cogerlo hasta imposibilitarle el caminar o acompañarle en sus calentamientos, así no tuviese obligación de entrenar o que estuviese agotado tras jugar. Taiga no veía el disfrute en placer que provocaba el dolor, ni entendía los juegos de rol o dominio.

Él tampoco, pero llegaba a considerarlos a veces tan necesarios como alimentarse y solo esperaba la hora en que se diese cuenta sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo expresando lo evidente.

Taiga era un blandengue, y le había contagiado eso de alguna forma. Pero en últimas no se sintió bien; cada vez que salía por periodos largos, él buscaba la manera de negarse cediendo ante la tentación de ir a esos clubes. Su predilección por ser subyugado le destruía poco a poco, convirtiéndole en otra persona. No recordaba cuándo exactamente había caído tan bajo, pero no podía continuar ocultándolo más tiempo, no con la insistencia del pelirrojo de acompañarle hasta el punto de ceder en contratar algunos servicios y exigir que fuesen considerados Tetsu y él en cada juego para que estuviesen siempre con él, no cuando dejaba de disfrutar el sexo sino venía con dolor.

Estaba enfermo, lo sabía; no necesitaba que se lo echasen en cara y solo por eso mantenía el silencio.

Nadie veía que estaba rompiéndose, pero seguramente su pareja había entendido el mensaje tras su fuga. Después de todo tuvo meses para localizarle, con los medios a su alcance le hubiese detenido antes de llegar al aeropuerto siquiera. No tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior, pero de vez en cuando algún fanático del basket dejaba caer alguna información; el equipo seguía igual que siempre, sostenido por su estrella, esa era información suficiente y reflejaba cuánto había afectado su partida.

Era un paria, inútil e innecesario en cualquier lugar. Ya no estaba Momoi para regañarle sobre holgazanear, sus ex compañeros de instituto hace años que habían perdido el contacto, su padre había sido suplantado por un impostor que jugaba muy bien el papel de típico jeque, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerle a él. Debía estar tirado en algún lugar, encerrado en alguna mazmorra.

Su única opción plausible era reunir rebeldes, ir solo a exigir ante gente instalada por encima de su poder actual era una estúpida locura. Un comerciante podía patearle y demandarle por ello incluso.

Aunque encabezar redadas no era sensato tampoco, a su haber sin embargo la mejor salida para sembrar la semilla de la duda y disidencia. Simplemente debía preocuparse en mantenerse vivo, el dolor y derramamiento de sangre eran necesarios; todo el que se unía a la causa rebelde sabía que era asunto de vida o muerte y podían caer en el camino, sus nombres eliminados de las generaciones del pueblo de Arätz, mas nunca olvidados.

Medios por un fin.

En un par de décadas, sin aún seguía vivo y tenía la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el hijo de su corazón, le contaría sus aventuras.

Luchaba no solo por retornar el legado de los Al Sabah, sino también en nombre de aquellos que se han visto en la necesidad de huir- cobardes o imposibilitados- por la falta de un lugar seguro donde ser libres y felices.

— ¿Aun seguro del plan? — rompió su momento de abstracción y razonamiento en tanto seguía los movimientos de sus acompañante de vigilia. No estaba de turno, pero prefería cuidarse a sí mismo la espalda; aun no daba con el hombre que pudiese confiar su vida, de todas formas estaría más agotado al amanecer si despertaba cada vez alterado por pesadillas. Pesadillas que inundaban su mente desde hace tres días.

— No es un plan sin fallos, pero podemos manejarlo con el mínimo margen de error si todos toman sus posiciones y siguen al pie de la letra los puntos acordados. Debería ser relativamente fácil, el Galeno Errante es muy descuidado, confía en que nadie le hará daño mientras pueda ayudar y usa la excusa de su juramento para salvarse de acusaciones de traición por parte de otros. Muy hipócrita ese juramento y todo galeno en general, si me lo permites. — el segundo hombre se inclinaba por un papel protector, a veces le sacaba de quicio su actitud de mamá gallina.

— Dicen que es muy bueno en lo que hace y que sus artes no solo se extienden a la medicina.

Daiki resopló, escéptico, apenas siendo parte de la conversación.

— No me interesa la fama de nuestros blancos, solo su dinero y alcance de poder.

Ambos vigías se miraron entre sí, bajo la escasa luz de la fogata; uno de ellos encogiéndose de hombros, ninguno de los dos ni el resto que dormía podía entender realmente la mente del hombre extraño.

— Solo no te dejes cegar por la codicia; el dinero es lo que todos buscamos, pero no lo es todo, el poder tampoco pese a que ninguno de los dos caería mal, y aunque el resto de los apestosos diga lo contrario la mayoría tiene sus propias razones tras el dinero que podamos conseguir.

Daiki nunca había sido un hombre de largas charlas entre el grupo, pero con aquellos hombres era menos arisco porque pensaban más agudamente que el resto. No eran familia, mucho menos amigos, solo un grupo de extraños sin nombre peleando por diferentes objetivos pero unidos en una misma causa: hacer retornar Arätz a sus orígenes o destruirla.

Estuvieron allí, Daiki de vez en cuando respondía no todas pero sí algunas preguntas con algún comentario mordaz, hasta llegada el alborada, cuando todos debían moverse.

— Muévanse, inútiles. Quien no esté en su puesto para el atardecer perderá su pase a la fortuna Jämrha.

Se sentía bien en cierta forma, actuar como antaño; solo que esta vez iba con cabeza fría y no el impulso de un bobo príncipe.

 **TBC**


End file.
